Johnny's Grieving
by Cynthia Krenshaw
Summary: I'm taking a break from the screenplay. hoping the writer's block will pass. This is a short story set between MK4 and MKDA Johnny's dealing with Sonya's death, but is she dead? COMPLETE
1. Recruitment

"Come in, Major Briggs, this is Lieutenant Sonya Blade, over." Sonya radioed from the cliff. She didn't see Jarek climbing back up, but Johnny did.  
"SONYA, BEHIND YOU!"  
"JOHNNY!" Sonya's scream echoed, as she fell.  
  
Johnny Cage bolted out of the king sized, unmade bed. He glanced at his clock on the cluttered nightstand. 4:33 AM. The same time, every night. All of his speed, all of his training couldn't envelope ten feet, and save her. In two years, he has not slept a night without seeing her. Nor has he spent a minute without blaming himself. He got out of bed, and stumbled past all of the junk on the floor to the kitchen. He made a cup of tea, and sat on his balcony, staring at the stars.  
When he returned from Outworld, nothing mattered anymore. He made one more movie, Mortal Kombat 4, before retiring to his beachfront condo. He had more than enough money to live comfortably out of the spotlight. He had all the money he could ask for. He had every object he desired. Yet, something was missing. "She" was missing. Dead, and he could do nothing but watch. Every night. He sighed lethargically, sipping the tea, looking out on the moonlit water.  
"You look well, Johnny Cage." Johnny looked to his right, to see Raiden.  
"Yeah, well."  
"You gave up, didn't you?" Johnny sighs.  
"What would you do when the single person in the entire world that makes you feel like you're something other than a fake suddenly falls out of your life, and it's because you failed her."  
"Failed her? She took care of herself, Johnny. She died because of a mistake she made, not you."  
"She saw me, and dropped her guard. If I hadn't distracted her . . ."  
"Your arrogance. You truly believe that you could've stopped this?"  
"Yeah, I do." Raiden laughs.  
"Five years ago, no one existed in your world but you. You made millions of dollars turning out bullshit movies, and you were perfectly content and happy. Now, I see this sad little boy. What happened?"  
"You loose your soul mate, then you tell me."  
"You love her, don't you?"  
"Yeah, Raiden. I love her." Raiden laughs.  
"Then I've come to the right place. What would you say if I told you she was alive?"  
"I'd say you're a sadistic sonuvabitch. I saw her die."  
"Did you? Did you see the body?" A glimmer of hope appeared in his tear filled eyes. Could it be? Could it really be?  
"No."  
"Then I can tell you, she is alive. If you can call what she's been going through alive." Johnny could feel his stomach turn and his blood boil.  
"What?"  
"Come with me, Johnny. Let's take a little trip." Raiden opens a portal. Johnny lowers his head for a moment, sending up a silent prayer, and follows him through.  
"Where are we?"  
"Outworld. You're only an observer here. No matter what you see, no matter how much you want to, you can do nothing." Johnny felt his skin crawl.  
"You want to tell me what's going on?"  
"Shang Tsung is what's going on. He found her badly injured, on the verge of death. He had his servants tend to her, until she was well. Her memory was wiped clean in the process. She has been his servant ever since."  
"His WHAT?" Johnny said, his fists in balls at his side.  
"His servant. She doesn't remember who Sonya Blade was. She was told her name is Miet, and she has been his servant since childhood. Johnny, I'm not sure you can handle seeing her like this."  
"I can handle it."  
"Are you sure?" He nods, slowly, sadly. Raiden leads him through the wall of the palace. On the other side, he finds Sonya scrubbing a wall, chains around her wrists and feet. She looked so weak, it moved Johnny to tears.  
"God, Sonya . . ." He whispers, trying to touch her. His hand goes straight through her. Exhausted, Sonya lays her head against the wall, closing her eyes. The guard watching her from across the room, waits until she's out, and walks over. He brings an electrified rod down hard across her back.  
"AUUGH!" She cried in agony, falling flat.  
"NO!!" Johnny screamed, trying to hit the guard. His fists go through him.  
"You KNOW Master Tsung left orders, slave."  
"Please, I must rest." She tries to pull herself up, and the guard viciously kicks her in the ribs, sending her flying across the room. She lays there, crying.  
"BACK TO WORK!" He demanded, walking to her.  
"Please . . . I . . . . Can't." The guard kicks her again, causing her to cry out. Johnny falls to his knees, sobbing. Raiden gently touches his shoulder. When he finally looks back up, he's on his balcony.  
"I know this is hard for you to understand." Johnny looks up at him, a completely blank expression on his face.  
"Understand?" Johnny didn't attempt to hide the sarcasm and rage in his voice.  
"Yes, under . . ." He grabs Raiden by the throat, slamming him against the glass door.  
"I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU LEFT HER THERE FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS!" Raiden shocks Johnny, who falls to his knees.  
"If I didn't like you, I'd kill you for that. Find Jax. You'll need his help. If he needs convincing, just shout. You have two days to find him."  
Johnny bolts out of bed, gasping. It took him about an hour to stop shaking. When he finally does, he grabs his wallet and keys. He bolts out of the door, sprinting to his car.  
Jax sits behind his desk, a stack of paperwork in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate on the tasks at hand. He knew he wouldn't be able to. He lost his partner, and closest friend, two years ago today. And no amount of paperwork was gonna make him feel better. He got up from his desk, lethargically, and slowly walked down the hall. He turned the handle on the door, and slowly opened it. It was mostly empty now. A single office chair sat behind a big, dust covered desk. She used the small space well, he remembered. A paper rarely out of place. He began chuckling, remembering how she used to chew him out about organization. He lowers his head, crying.  
"Damn, I miss you, partner," He takes one last look at the desk. The sunlight flittered through the window, falling gently on the desk and chair. He could see her, looking up from a stack of paper, flashing him one of those all elusive smiles. He had to go. He needed a drink, "Good- bye, partner." Jax sighs, closing the door. He turns around, to find his CO standing there.  
"Taking a break?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"We all miss her, Major."  
"Not me." Jax looks behind him, to see one of the men.  
"Yes, sir." Jax replied, ignoring the comment.  
"Come on, Colonel. She was the biggest bitch I'd ever met."  
"Shut up, Lieutenant." The Colonel barked.  
"I mean it. She was a total bitch, and she wasn't even that good." Jax grinned.  
"Colonel, dismiss me."  
"What, I'm just telling the truth here."  
"Major, you're dismissed."  
"Thank you, sir." Jax walks past the Colonel, who stays eyes forward. He lands a hard punch, sending the Lieutenant to his knees.  
"Colonel?" Jax grabs him by the neck, and pins him against the wall.  
"YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SONYA BLADE LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S GONNA BE PINNING THOSE LIEUTENANT BARS TO YOUR MEMORIAL FLAG!"  
"Y-y-y-yes, sir." Jax lets him down, as he turns to the Colonel, "Colonel, aren't you gonna do something about this?" The Colonel finally turns around.  
"As a matter of fact, I am," Jax turns around, "Lieutenant, I'm recommending that you be taken down in rank, and transferred to another unit. You don't have the maturity to handle this one." Jax chuckles.  
"You can't . . ."  
"Dismissed, Major." Jax salutes, walking off.  
Two hours later, Johnny is working on his third beer at a local bar. It was one of Sonya's favorite hangouts. A little bar and grill off base called Charlie's. Her DI from officer school owned it, and Johnny came to truly enjoy the place. Pictures lined the walls, and a picture of Sonya, Jax, and Charlie held the place of honor behind the bar. Charlie moved it there when she died. He took it harder than even Johnny had. As soon as Johnny finishes one beer, Charlie comes over with another.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't sweat it. How you doing?" Charlie leans in, looking him over.  
"I'm here."  
"Since you haven't been here in two years, that's a start. Sonya would kick the shit out of you if she saw you like this." Johnny slams the beer.  
"I saw her tonight. I don't think she has the strength to kick anything."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Raiden took me to her last night. She looked so weak. So fucking weak." Johnny couldn't hold his tears, as they streamed down his face.  
"I miss her, too, Johnny. The girl was like a daughter to me. I see her in my dreams every night . . ."  
"This wasn't a dream, Charlie. This was real. She was as real as you are." Charlie shakes his head.  
"Don't let Jax hear you talking that shit. You might get hurt."  
"I need his help to get her out."  
"I'm tempted to throw you out of my bar right now for talking that shit." Charlie said, seeing Jax walk in. Jax looks at Johnny.  
"Well, if it isn't the phantom of the cinema." Jax said, walking over. He hugs Johnny tightly.  
"Good to see you, Jax."  
"Good to see you, too. You know, when you disappear, you could let SOMEONE know where you're going."  
"I needed some time alone."  
"I know. I took a couple of months off, too. Stayed drunk in my cabin. No matter how drunk I got, I still saw her. Charlie, can I get a bud and a shot of Tequila?"  
"Coming up." Charlie got them, sitting them in front of Jax, and opens a bud for himself.  
"To Sonya, rest in peace." Charlie said, raising the beer. Jax takes the toast, and is shocked when Johnny doesn't.  
"You tripping on something? Toast her." Jax growled.  
"She's alive."  
"How many of these has he had?" Jax asked Charlie, who lowers his head sadly.  
"Four."  
"No tolerance for alcohol?"  
"Jax, I saw her last night. She's alive." Jax looks into his eyes, looking for something to make him believe.  
"No. She's dead. My partner, my best friend, is dead." Johnny sighs, frustrated.  
"RAIDEN!" Raiden appears in front of Jax.  
"Hiya, Sparky. What's shaking?" Jax's voice drips with rage.  
"Sonya's shaking. She's alive, and she needs your help, Major."  
"You the one that fed him that line of shit?"  
"Come with me. I'll show you."  
"Last time you said that, you led us to outworld. Only I came back. She died following you."  
"She fell chasing Jarek. She caught a cliff hard about halfway down. She survived the fall, but barely. Come with me, and I'll prove it." Jax looks at Charlie.  
"You follow him, or I'm going to." Jax sighs.  
"This better be good, or you're gonna be the headless horseman." Raiden opens the portal, and they step through. Minutes later, the portal reopens, and Jax steps back through. His face was death white.  
"Jesus Christ." Charlie whispered, pouring him a shot. Jax takes it, trying to steady his hands.  
"Now, do you . . ." Jax puts up his hand, silencing Johnny.  
"Are you ready to take care of business?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Then let's make that shape shifting sonuvabitch pay." Johnny nods, picking up the beer.  
"To Sonya." The three take the toast. 


	2. Together again

The next morning, Johnny walks into Special Forces office, to find Jax loading a M-16.  
"What are you gonna do with that?" Johnny asked.  
"It's a gun, star boy. What do you do with guns?"  
"If Shang Tsung sees us coming, he's gonna kill her."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"Small arms. Shit we can hide if we need to. But we have to use stealth."  
"I'm taking these. We'll stash them when we get there, but we might need more firepower than a nine."  
"I just don't wanna go in like the cavalry, and get her killed. Not now." Jax puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder, nodding.  
"I don't wanna loose her, either. I love her, too, you know." Johnny nods.  
"Then let's go get her before that fucker does any more damage."  
"Lead the way, star boy."  
Johnny and Jax walk through the man-made portal, and find themselves standing in Outworld.  
"God, I hate this place." Jax said, shaking off the chill bumps on his arms.  
"How much do you think Sonya likes it?"  
"Point taken." They begin walking towards the black tower. They stop a few hundred yards away, and take cover, as Jax pulls out the binoculars.  
"How many guards?" Johnny asks, nervously.  
"Six that I see, but you know there may be more inside."  
"I'd bet my ass on it. Why can't they make this easy?"  
"I can take out those three. Can you handle the others?"  
"I can try. I haven't practiced in a couple of years."  
"Well, it's a little late for that now."  
"I got it. I'll distract them. While they're capturing me, you sneak in. Shang Tsung, hopefully, will think I came alone. You find her, and get her out of there."  
"What about you?" Johnny smiles.  
"Tell her I loved her."  
"Tell her yourself, 'cause we ain't doing that."  
"Do you see another way in?"  
"Not yet, but we'll find one. You mean too much to her to let you die. When she remembers, she'll never forgive me. Stay here, count to ten, and follow me." Jax hands him the binoculars, and sneaks down the hill. Counting to ten, Johnny follows him. Jax sneaks up behind the mutant guarding the door, and snaps his neck clean. He motions to Johnny to move in. Johnny does, and they go inside.  
"Nice plan. I wouldn't have thought just going through the front door."  
"You take the left, I'll take the right. If you find her, use this." Jax hands Johnny a walkie talkie, and a remote.  
"What is that?"  
"A portal opener. It'll open the portal for sixty seconds from anywhere. I've got one, too. Radio me, and get the fuck out of here, got it?" Johnny nods.  
"Good luck." Johnny said, giving him five.  
"You too, star boy. See you back home." Johnny nods, breaking off. He slowly makes his way into the dungeon. The smell of blood filled his nostrils, turning his stomach. He prayed it wasn't Sonya's blood he smelled, as he made his way down the hall. Hearing a whimper, he peeks into one of the cells. He can feel his blood boil, seeing Sonya tied helpless, a heretic's fork silencing her, as the guards viciously beat her. Johnny could take no more, and landed his shadow kick on the wooden door, shattering it. By the time the guards had recovered from the shock, Johnny had already snapped one of their necks, and had his gun trained on the other. Johnny shot him in the arm and leg, immobilizing him. His screams of agony blended with the others surrounding them, as Johnny turned his attention to Sonya. She looks up at him, horrified.  
"It's OK. It's OK." Johnny whispered, reaching behind her. She cowers away, as he unbuckles the strap, releasing the fork. She gasps for air, as he gently removes the device.  
"Who . . ." Johnny motions for her to be quiet, as he unlocks her wrists. She collapses on him. He cradles her, fighting back his tears.  
"God, Sonya." He whispered, kissing her head gently. Regaining his composure, he grabbed the radio, "Jax, I got her, over."  
"Roger. Way to go, Johnny." Johnny opens the portal, and steps through. As soon as he crosses, he finds MPs and medics waiting. They whisk Sonya off, as Jax steps through.  
"Nice job, star boy." Jax said, patting him on the back. Johnny looks back at him, tears in his eyes.  
"They were beating on her when I got there."  
"They WERE, John. It's over, she's back, and it's gonna be fine." Jax leads Johnny to the medical facilities.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!!!!!" Johnny and Jax sprint to the end of the hallway, finding Sonya struggling against the medics.  
"Partner, it's OK. Partner . . . "  
"MEIT!" Sonya's eyes meet Johnny's, as she stops, falling to her knees in front of him.  
"Yes, master." Johnny takes her hand, pulling her to her feet. He gently cups her face, staring into her eyes.  
"Don't ever call me that again."  
"As you wish. What do you wish me to call you?"  
"My name is Johnny Cage."  
"As you wish, Johnny Cage."  
"This is Major Jackson Briggs. You don't remember, but your name is Sonya Blade."  
"I am Miet."  
"Shang Tsung lied to you. Your name is Sonya Blade."  
"Where am I, Johnny Cage?"  
"You're on Earth."  
"What is Earth?" Jax walks out, visibly upset.  
"Earth is your home. Major Jackson Briggs was your partner."  
"I was born in the under lands of Outworld. I do not know him. I do not know you, Johnny Cage."  
"Just rest. We'll talk more later. These guys are friends of mine. They're gonna take care of you." Sonya nods, apprehensively, and lies back on the cot. Johnny turns to walk out.  
"JOHNNY CAGE!" Johnny turns around, as she looks at him, and smiles, "Thank you." He nods, turning away before she could see his tears. He quickly walks to the waiting area, to find Jax sitting in a corner, flexing his fists.  
"You alright, Jax?"  
"No."  
"She's gonna be fine. It's gonna take a little time, but she'll remember again."  
"And if she doesn't?"  
"Then we'll remind her until it clicks." Jax nods.  
"Master? I remember when we were in martial arts training together. The guy told her to call him master. She laid him out cold." Johnny laughs, as Jax lowers his head. He pats Jax on the shoulder.  
"She's gonna be fine." Jax takes a deep breath, nodding.  
"Yeah, she is." 


	3. The Challenge

Johnny Cage sat in her hospital room, watching her sleep. He could only imagine the hell Shang Tsung had put her through. The doctor that examined her, after she was calmed down enough for him to proceed, said she was undernourished, and dehydrated. He also said that several of her bones had been broken, and hadn't healed properly, including a fracture in the back of her skull. Her amnesia was acute, and the doctor couldn't predict if she would ever get her memory back. And, if she did, he had no clue how this new persona she's been living for two years would play into it. She was different. Scared of her own shadow, and it ate Johnny up inside to see her like that.  
"Good morning." He looks up, to see her beautiful face looking at him.  
"Good morning."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, how about you?"  
"I had a dream last night."  
"What about?"  
"About you, Master."  
"I told you, don't call me that."  
"Sorry. About you, Johnny Cage."  
"Really? What happened?"  
"We were standing on a beach together." Johnny sat up.  
"What happened on the beach?"  
"We were arguing. You said you had a plan."  
"The tournament! You remember." Johnny could feel his heart soar.  
"It was a dream, nothing more."  
"Didn't it feel real to you?"  
"Yes, but I've had many dreams that felt real. This is just one of the many."  
"So you've seen me before?"  
"Yes, many times, Johnny Cage."  
"Call me Johnny."  
"Johnny." As she said it, a small smile crossed her face.  
"Who else have you seen?"  
"I have seen the large man accompanying you. I feel very close to him, though I don't know why. In one dream, he is always carrying me out of a building that explodes seconds later. In another, I am diving into a tank, and come up with him. I don't understand them. They are just flashes. Some very violent flashes that make no sense, yet they feel so real, I jump out of my skin. Then there's the balding man with the red eye."  
"Kano."  
"If you say so, Johnny. He's always following me, stalking me. I do not know what he wants, but I hate him, and I do not know why."  
"Kano is a terrorist. You chased him down and killed him because he killed your brother and your partner. But, somehow, he was brought back to life by Shang Tsung."  
"Master Tsung has used his power over life and death many times. It is possible, but I have no firsthand knowledge," She pauses for a moment, fear and tears filling her eyes, "Johnny, why have you done this?"  
"What?"  
"Why have you spared me the beatings that Master Tsung ordered? When he returns, they will only be worse than before."  
"Yes, they will, little Miet." Sonya's eyes fill with terror, as Shang Tsung appears in front of her bed. Her grip increases on Johnny's arm.  
"You're not touching her." Johnny said, staring into his eyes. Shang Tsung laughs.  
"Come now, Johnny Cage. Do you really think you can stop me?"  
"For her, I'd kill you." Shang Tsung laughs again.  
"Love is a very foolish emotion, Mr. Cage. Soon you will bore of Miet, and see her for the worthless slave she is, and send her away."  
"Never, you sonuvabitch. You will never have Sonya Blade again."  
"You think that is Sonya? Sonya is dead, killed two years ago. You are looking at Miet, my servant, and I have come to reclaim her." Sonya trembles in fear, curling up into a ball.  
"Over my dead body, sorcerer."  
"That can be arranged. But not just yet. If you wish to keep her in this realm, you will return to mine. Or I will simply take her. You're not ready, and I want a good fight. You have one year. If you don't return and face me, I will come for her. If you do face me, I will kill you for sport."  
"That's what your boy, Goro, thought, too."  
"Goro. My champion. You did beat him, Johnny Cage, but he is nothing compared to me. I will see you in one year, Johnny Cage. And, Miet, be prepared. The past two years are nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you when you return." She begins quietly sobbing. Johnny gently strokes her blonde hair.  
"That's not gonna happen." She clinches Johnny's hand tightly.  
"One year, Johnny. A little something to remember me by." Shang Tsung waves his hand, as fire begins forming around it. He fires the ball at Sonya. Johnny dives, trying to cover her. The impact of the ball hit him flush in the side, driving him into Sonya. Shang Tsung laughs, vanishing.  
"Johnny!" Sonya screams, holding him tightly. He catches his breath.  
"Are you OK?" She nods, crying.  
"Please, Johnny. Please don't let him take me again. Please." He sits up, holding her head into him, as she weeps.  
"I promise, Sonya. He'll never hurt you again." Johnny said, kissing her head. Jax runs in, gun drawn, "It's OK, Jax, it's done."  
"What happened?" Jax asked, lowering the aim.  
"I've been challenged. One year from today, I have to meet Shang Tsung in battle."  
"He's gonna kick the shit out of you."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
"I'll find Liu, you're gonna need the help." Johnny nods, as Jax walks out. Johnny sighed, almost crying himself. He had never seen Sonya cower away from anyone, especially Shang Tsung. Whatever he had done to her, she was deathly afraid of him.  
"I warned you, Johnny, you may have trouble seeing her like this." Johnny turns, to see Raiden.  
"She's terrified of him."  
"Yes, she is. He's tortured and tormented her for two years, and she doesn't know, doesn't remember how to fight back. Do you remember me, Sonya?" She shakes her head.  
"I am sorry, I do not."  
"Don't worry, you will. I am Raiden, God of thunder, and defender of the realm of earth, at your service."  
"Master Tsung has mentioned you."  
"I'm sure he has." Raiden said, laughing.  
"You heard about the challenge?" Johnny asked, still holding her protectively.  
"Yeah, I heard about it. Are you ready?"  
"I won't let him have her again. I can't."  
"You have to do what you feel is right. I give you the same advice I gave Liu. To fight Shang Tsung is to fight not one, but a legion of adversaries, remember that."  
"I didn't forget. Jax is getting Liu for me."  
"You will need him. If anyone can tell you how to beat Shang Tsung, it's Liu."  
"I have one year."  
"Then use it wisely." Raiden vanishes.  
"I hate it when he does that." Johnny whispered, laying Sonya back on the bed.  
"Johnny . . ."  
"Just rest, Sonya. Just rest." Johnny whispered, kissing her head. Seconds later, she was out like a light. Johnny collapsed in the chair, passing out himself. When he woke up, he found Sonya sitting up, a tray in front of her. She hadn't touched it.  
"Master, may I . . ."  
"I'm not your master. You don't need to ask my permission to do anything. If you want to, do it." She immediately begins eating. She quickly cleans the tray, gulping the juice.  
"Thank you, mas . . . Johnny."  
"Better." She smiles.  
"Johnny, tell me more about Sonya."  
"Sonya, You, are an amazing woman. A mix of softness and strength that few possess. You were as tough as you had to be, and as gentle as you wanted to be. A body that made you thank God you were a man, and a heart that made the body pale by comparison." Sonya blushed.  
"Sounds like you thought a lot of her."  
"I love her. I love you, Sonya."  
"Johnny, I'm not that amazing woman you described. I am a slave. Born to serve my master's every need, nothing more."  
"No, you are so much more than that. You're a soldier, a friend, a . . ."  
"Johnny, Sonya may have been, but I am just Miet. I could never hope to be her."  
"But you are her. You just don't remember yet. Those dreams you've had all this time are memories. You've been trying to remember all this time. Shang Tsung may have repressed your memories, but they found a way to resurface."  
"I am sorry you lost your love, but Master Tsung is correct when he says you will bore of me and send me away. If you think I am that woman, then you will. For I have never met a woman like the one you describe. And I am not her." Johnny, frustrated, walked out. 


	4. Rememberance

As the weeks slowly passed into a month, Johnny found himself torn between the intense training by Jax for his cardio, and visiting with Sonya. Liu was no where to be found, which was even more frustrating. Jax had Special Forces teams all over the world searching for him, and they had found nothing. Sonya was ready to be released, her right arm still bandaged from the surgery to repair it. He had watched her come out of her shell a bit during the hospital stay, talking to the doctors and nurses. Johnny sat in the waiting room, as Jax came running in, a smile on his face like Johnny hadn't seen since her death.  
"You look happy."  
"She asked to call me partner. Doesn't know why, just wants to call me partner." Jax's smile grew wider.  
"I'm glad for you, Jax."  
"If you think that's something, Jamie's supposed to be coming over this weekend. She'll get Sonya to remember."  
"Or she'll get her feelings hurt."  
"Why are you being so negative all of a sudden?"  
"It's been a month. She still doesn't remember anything. She still doesn't even believe she's Sonya."  
"Johnny, she's making progress."  
"No, she isn't. She still thinks she's Miet."  
"She's getting there, man. Just give it time."  
"Yeah." Johnny looked past Jax, to see Sonya in the hallway, wearing BDU pants and an OD green t-shirt. He smiled to himself, as she walked over.  
"Johnny, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled, putting his arm around her. His smile grew, as she returned the embrace.  
"I am staying with you, Johnny?"  
"Of course. Are you hungry?"  
"Yes, Johnny, I am very hungry."  
"Good, because I know someone who's been dying to see you." Johnny said, opening the door to the BMW. Sonya got in, and Johnny drove off. He pulled into Charlie's, Jax following. Johnny leads her in, as Charlie rounds the bar.  
"BLADE!" Charlie screamed, hugging her, lifting her off the ground. She laughs, hugging him back.  
"Hello." Charlie puts her down.  
"I'm Charlie. I was your DI in officer's school."  
"I am sorry, I . . ."  
"Jax told me. Don't worry about it, you will. It's just so good to see you, Sonya." He said, hugging her again.  
"Charlie, she's hungry."  
"Not in my bar, she ain't. Grab a seat, I'll be back in a minute." Charlie rounded the bar, a spring in his step, as Sonya smiled.  
"He seems really nice."  
"Don't tell him that." Jax said, laughing, as she walked over to the pictures on the walls. She looked at each one carefully, as a smile crosses her face. Johnny walks up behind her, putting his arm around her.  
"That is me?" She points to one of her and Jax in special forces gear.  
"Yeah, that's you." She laughs, almost crying.  
"That's me." She smiled widely.  
"Do you remember it?"  
"Yeah, I do. I do. It was special unit tactics training. Graduation day."  
"YEAH! KEEP GOING! JAX!" Jax walks over.  
"What's up?" Sonya turns around, crying.  
"I am Sonya Blade. That's you and me on graduation day." Jax smiles, nodding, tears in his eyes.  
"Do you remember it?"  
"I think I do. We marched in front of a group, and then we received some paper, and then I got pulled out of the crowd for something."  
"Think, what was it?" Sonya closes her eyes. She reopens them, looking at Johnny and Jax sadly.  
"I don't remember."  
"Hey, it's a start. At least you know you're name is Sonya Blade now." She nods, as Johnny puts his arm around her. She sits back down, as Charlie comes out, sitting a cheeseburger and fries in front of her.  
"What is that?"  
"That's your favorite. Cheeseburger and fries."  
"I ate that?" Charlie laughs, getting a coke from behind the bar.  
"Yes, ma'am, you did," She pokes at it with her finger, "It's dead, I promise." Jax laughs, as she tries it, "Well?" She nods, wiping her mouth.  
"I like it, Sarge."  
"What you call me?"  
"Sarge. I always call you Sarge, right?"  
"Yeah, you do! YOU DO!" Charlie said, laughing.  
"And you are my partner," She points to Jax, "And you are my Sarge," She points to Charlie, "And you . . ." She looks at Johnny.  
"Who am I?" Johnny looks at her, hopefully.  
"You are . . ."  
"I am?" She shakes her head.  
"I am sorry." Johnny lowers his head, nodding.  
"You'll remember." She nods, seeing the tears Johnny was trying to hide.  
"I am sorry, Johnny. I can tell you what you are now."  
"What am I now?"  
"You are my protector, and you are my friend." She leans into his shoulder. He accepts the embrace, trying to hide his disappointment. He gets up, walks to the jukebox, and makes a selection. He walks back over to her.  
"Care to dance?"  
"Dance?"  
"It's easy. I'll show you." He walks her onto the floor, as "Amazed" from Lonestar began.  
"What do I do?"  
"Just lean on me, and follow." She leans into him, as he glides her around the dance floor.  
"We have done this before, yes?"  
"Yeah, we have."  
"Did it always feel this good?" Johnny smiles.  
"If it did, you never said anything."  
"Was I quiet?"  
"Not exactly. You were sparing with showing your emotions."  
"That doesn't sound like me."  
"It was."  
"Would you prefer I didn't?" Johnny looks deep into her eyes.  
"No, I would prefer you be yourself. Do what you choose." She pulls him close, and rubs her head against his chest.  
"You have been very kind to me. More kindness than I have ever been shown. I am grateful."  
"You're welcome." She smiles, leaning into him.  
The next morning, Sonya wakes up on Johnny's bed. She slowly stretched, and found that she was alone. Getting up, she made her way through the mess, and downstairs, to find him asleep on a pull out sofa bed. She smiles, going into the kitchen. When Johnny wakes up, he finds the house straightened, and breakfast cooked. He finds Sonya scrubbing out the bathtub.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Cleaning. This place was filthy."  
"The maid comes once a week."  
"Maid?"  
"She's the woman I pay to clean the house."  
"She is your servant, then?"  
"No. She's a paid housecleaner."  
"Have I not done a satisfactory job?"  
"It looks fine, but you shouldn't be doing it."  
"I will be living here, correct?"  
"If you want to, I'd love for you to."  
"Then I should, should I not?"  
"Not when I can pay someone to do this. Especially when you've been forced to do this for two years."  
"Johnny, I wanted to clean up, to make you happy. Have I failed?"  
"No, you've done just fine. But, what would really make me happy is for you to stop doing this, and join me for breakfast."  
"As you wish." Johnny helps her up. A few hours later, they find themselves at Jax's cabin. Sonya gets out of the car, and is met by Jamie. Jamie tries to hug her, and Sonya stiffens up.  
"Aunt Sonya?"  
"Are you my niece?"  
"I used to be a lot more than that. Come on in, Jax is inside." Jamie leads Sonya inside.  
"Hey, partner!" Jax said, springing out of the kitchen.  
"Hello, partner."  
"How was your first night out of the hospital."  
"Excellent. I wasn't woken up to be poked every three hours." Jax laughs.  
"What about you, star boy?"  
"My back hurts, and I'm tired."  
"Perfect! Time for our morning run."  
"Are you trying to kill me?"  
"No, I'm trying to make sure Shang Tsung doesn't."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think you enjoy this too much."  
"Well, I do love my work. Jamie, can you handle things while I'm putting Johnny through his paces?"  
"I think I can handle that, pops."  
"Help!" Jamie laughs, as Johnny follows Jax out. After a few minutes, Sonya broke the silence.  
"You are Jax's daughter?"  
"Yeah, that's me. Pops said your memory is coming back?"  
'Bits and pieces and flashes."  
"It'll come. Shang Tsung must've put you through hell. Just give yourself some time."  
"I do not know if I can ever be the Sonya that Johnny wants."  
"Who gives a rat's ass what Johnny wants. My Sonya never did. The Sonya I knew said 'This is me. If you like me, cool. If you don't, kiss my ass.' She lived her life the way she wanted to. She never asked anyone's permission."  
"Until a month ago, I could not sleep without permission or consequences."  
"That's not the case here. No one's gonna hurt you. And, anyone that does, has to answer to us. Trust me, hitting you is the quickest way to a painful death ever invented."  
"Master Tsung would not think so."  
"You don't remember, but, me and Master Tsung, as you put it, clashed before over you. He had you in outworld during the second tournament. He and Kano decided it would be a lot of laughs to work you over while you were chained up. Kano found out the hard way that was a stupid play. Shang Tsung handed me my ass on a platter. But I'd do it again. I kept getting back up. You taught me that. If you believe in something, it's worth fighting for. If you believe in someone, if you truly love someone, that's worth dying for."  
"We were close, yes?"  
"You were my mom. You didn't give me birth, but you gave me my life. You taught me how to take it back. When Rich, my step dad, was beating on me, and pops was no where to be found, you were there. You taught me how to fight. More importantly, you taught me when to fight. When he raped me, you were there to keep me from loosing it." Jamie clears her throat, closing her eyes.  
"You were fourteen."  
"What?"  
"You came over. You were bruised up. You were crying. You said nothing happened, but you wouldn't stop crying."  
"Sounds about right, what happened next?"  
"I put you to bed. Somehow I knew something had happened. You were scared. Scared he might hurt me. He said he'd kill me if you told me."  
"Keep going."  
"I found him in an alley. I beat him as much as I could. I told him if he ever touched you again, I would personally kill him."  
"Yeah, you did, and he believed you. As long as you were alive, he never touched me."  
"I'm glad I could stop your pain."  
"I wish Raiden had told me. Shang would never have had you that long."  
"You said yourself, you can not defeat him."  
"You would be amazed at what you can do when you don't have a choice." Sonya laughs.  
"That is also true. I can not believe that you all care so much for me."  
"We all love you, Sonya. If you don't remember anything else, remember that."  
"Thank you, Jamie." Sonya hugs her. Jamie, crying, hugs her back.  
"Welcome home." Sonya lets her go, sitting back.  
"Glad to see you two are hitting it off." Jax said, walking in. A few minutes later Johnny followed, winded and sweating profusely.  
"You OK?" Jamie asked, as Johnny collapsed on the couch.  
"Yeah, I'm just beat."  
"You ain't beat yet! We got three miles left!" Johnny flipped Jax off, lying down.  
"Give Johnny a break. He's tired."  
"Shang Tsung's gonna give him a break. He's gonna break his neck. It's a mood point, I gotta get to work."  
"Partner, would you mind if I came with you?"  
"Mind? I'd love for you to! In fact, Jamie, see if you can get her Harley started." Jamie grins, walking out.  
"My what?"  
"Your Harley Davidson."  
"Who is Harley Davidson?" Jax laughs, as he hears the engine fire up. He motions to Sonya to follow, and walks out on the porch. Jamie rides a red and black bike from the garage out.  
"That is a Harley Davidson." As Jamie cuts the engine, Sonya walks over. She smiles, looking it over.  
"I like it, but, how do you ride it?"  
"Don't worry, I'll show you later. Jamie, wanna give her a ride?"  
"Cool! Climb on," She hands Sonya a helmet, getting one for herself. She climbs on, "OK, Sonya, climb on behind me, and hold on tight." Sonya climbed on, and grabbed Jamie around the waist.  
"Got it." Jamie kick starts the bike, and slowly follows Jax out. Jax is going around thirty down an empty road.  
"When did he start driving like grandma?"  
"Let's beat him there." She glances back at Sonya, who's grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yes, Ma'am." Jamie pops a wheelie, causing Sonya to laugh, and rides past Jax.  
"BE CAREFUL WITH HER!" Sonya waves, as they pass. They get back on two wheels, and open it up, as Jax turns into a speck. Jamie gets to the base, and parks. Sonya takes off the helmet, laughing.  
"LET'S DO IT AGAIN! FASTER!" Jamie laughs.  
"When we take it home, OK?" She nods, as Jax pulls up. He gets out of the car, kicking the door shut.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING OUT THERE?!?"  
"You were driving like an old guy."  
"You get stuck on stupid, or something? You could've both gotten killed."  
"Chill out, partner. I told her to." Jax takes a step back.  
"You told her to?"  
"I know I rode faster than that."  
"You used to do high speed chases on that bike. You crashed it so many times, I lost count."  
"So, chill out, it's all good."  
"Do you know what you just said?"  
"Yes, I do." Jax smiles.  
"Come on, guys, I've got work to do." Jax goes inside, Sonya and Jamie following. The entire room, buzzing with activity moments before, falls silent, as she walks in. All eyes are on her, as she walks with Jax to his office.  
"Why are they staring at me?" She whispered, nervously.  
"Well, you were dead until a month ago. I guess they just can't believe it." She turns around, and faces them.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" They start laughing.  
"SOMEONE ANSWER THE LIEUTENANT!" Jax barked. One of the soldiers walks forward.  
"Permission to respond, Lieutenant?"  
"Please, do."  
"No one's seen you in two years. Most of us attended your memorial service. We've just never seen a walking dead legend."  
"Well, YOU'VE SEEN IT! BACK TO WORK!"  
"YES, MA'AM!" The entire office stands, and begins applauding.  
"She's BACK!" Jax said, laughing, as they go in. Sonya walks past him, and begins organizing the desk.  
"How do you work in this pigsty?" Jax laughs.  
"That's the way I like it. I know where everything is."  
"Well, it's a mess," Jax laughs harder, "Something funny?"  
"No, not at all." Jax grins, as she finishes.  
"Were you always this messy?"  
"Yeah, and you always bitch me out for it. You wanna see your office?"  
"I have one?"  
"Yeah. Wanna see it?"  
"Yeah." He leads her down the hall to her office. She walks in, looking around.  
"The hardest job I've ever had in my life was cleaning this out two years ago."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, partner."  
"You didn't. I just never thought I'd be cleaning it out. I missed you, partner." She hugs Jax tightly, as he tries to fight his tears.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey, you loose your best friend, and it's not gonna be an easy task for you, either. Do you remember anything about how it happened?"  
"I remember something tugging at my ankle, and falling."  
"Jarek pulled you over."  
"Who's Jarek?"  
"The black dragon."  
"Kano. I spent years chasing them."  
"I got there ten seconds too late. Johnny was making a run for the cliff, trying to somehow stop it. I forced him back, and dropped Jarek down right beside you."  
"Then you did me proud."  
"No matter how many gallons of whiskey I drank, or how many people I kick the shit out of, or how many times I screamed into the night, you were gone. I tried to close it and move on. You never left me, partner."  
"I'm not sure you guys ever left me either. I've had dreams about all of you, all of this, for as long as I can remember. Maybe they weren't just dreams. Maybe some part of me was trying to remember."  
"With all of the pain you've been in, maybe so."  
"ATTTENTION!" Sonya and Jax both step to attention, as the colonel walks in.  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Major, are you having a major malfunction?"  
"Sir?"  
"You brought the Lieutenant into my complex, and you didn't even bother to bring her to say hi?"  
"Yes, sir. I did have a major malfunction, sir." He looks Sonya over.  
"Lieutenant, welcome back."  
"Does that mean I'm still wanted here, sir?"  
"Anyone that doesn't think so, direct them to my office. The Antarctic expedition is always looking for security." Jax laughs.  
"And he means that." Sonya laughs.  
"I've gotta get back to work. Lieutenant, when you feel up to it, stop by and get your id badge and gun. We'd be honored to have you back on the team."  
"Will do, sir."  
"In the meantime, if I can help, let me know."  
"Actually, I would like a couple of things. The first is my file. I know I'm Sonya, but I don't remember what that means."  
"I'll have my secretary bring it to Jax's office. But, if you really want to know what it means, take a walk around the base. Lieutenant, I haven't seen you in two years, I have a request of my own."  
"What's that, sir?"  
"I would like to hug the best recruit I ever had." She smiles, hugging him.  
"Not a problem, sir."  
"Well, enough of this emotional shit. I've got work to do." He walks out, clearing his throat.  
"He liked me that much?"  
"You saved his life. He adores you, most of the time. When you're not driving him up the walls."  
"When did I do that?"  
"Let's just say you're a legend because you did some things that no one else could've gotten away with. You didn't exactly give a damn about the rules and regulations."  
"Jamie said that, too."  
"You taught her. She's a walking image of you."  
"GET THE FUCK UP!" Jax goes outside, Sonya following. They walk to the window, to find Jamie fighting with Rich. Rich gets up, and grabs her by the throat, pinning her against his car. He lands three hard shots to her stomach. Jax looks next to him, and finds Sonya gone. By the time he turns around, he sees Sonya tackle Rich, getting him off Jamie.  
"GET UP!" Sonya screams, getting off him.  
"You wanna piece of me, bitch?" He pulls out a knife.  
"I'm gonna feed that to you." He swings the knife. Sonya dodges.  
"Yeah, bitch, I bet you're scared now, huh?"  
"You loose." Sonya kicks the knife out of his hand, and follows up with a strong side kick into his chest, sending him flying into the parking lot. He slowly gets up.  
"THIS AIN'T OVER!"  
"Oh, yeah, it is." Sonya takes a running start, and leaps into the air. She lands a perfect kick to the middle of his back, sending him down. She grabs the back of his head, and drags him back to Jamie. She picks up the knife on the concrete, and pushes the blade against his throat.  
"Jesus, don't hurt me." She looks at Jamie.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, Aunt Sonya."  
"Sonya?? SONYA'S DEAD!"  
"I'm BACK!"  
"OH, SHIT! DON'T, PLEASE!" She kicks him over, and kneels in his chest. She pushes the blade against his throat again.  
"YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, AND I'LL FINISH THIS!" She drops the knife, walking over to Jamie.  
"Your what?"  
"My daughter." Jamie hugs her, crying.  
"I love you, mom." Sonya holds her.  
"BEHIND YOU!" Sonya shoves Jamie out of the way, and side-steps, as the knife hits air. She takes it away from him, kicking him in the stomach. He doubles over in pain. She grabs him by the back of the head, and shoves him head first through the window shattering it.  
"Jamie . . ."  
"I'm OK. Way to go, mom!"  
"Wow, I did that?" Jamie laughs, leading her inside. When she walks in, she has a standing ovation waiting for her.  
"WAY TO GO, PARTNER!" Jax gives her five.  
"ENOUGH GAMES, BACK TO WORK!" The clapping stops, as all of the soldiers snap to attention. They salute her. She smiles, saluting them back.  
Sonya walked into Johnny's house, a wide smile on her face. He looks up at her, smiling himself.  
"Good day?"  
"Well, I remembered a lot. I remember I can fight. Quite well, as it turns out. I found out I like speed, and I like my Harley."  
"Sounds like a good day is right."  
"The colonel said my badge is waiting for me."  
"Great!"  
"I really did a lot. My file is over a hundred pages."  
"Yeah, you did some things they still talk about." She sits next to him, leaning on him. He raps his arms around her.  
"I remembered something else, too."  
"What's that?" She leans up, kissing the underside of his chin.  
"I like kissing you." She turns over in his arms, kissing him.  
"And I like being kissed."  
"Were we lovers?"  
"Yeah, once, a long time ago."  
"How about now?" She kisses him again.  
"Is it something you want?"  
"Well . . ." She gets up, and goes to the bedroom, closing the door. He counts to ten, and follows her.  
Sonya wakes up the next morning, enveloped in Johnny's arms. She smiles, feeling his breath on her neck. She laid still, enjoying it.  
"Little Miet, enjoying your vacation?" She looks at the foot of the bed, to see Shang Tsung.  
"I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone." She stated, trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
"You've gained some confidence, have you, little Miet."  
"I am Sonya Blade, and you were never my master." He laughs.  
"The suppression spell is wearing off. All the better, I want you to be Sonya Blade when I take you back."  
"Never again. Johnny will beat you, and I will be free of your threat."  
"He will die at my hands. And I will break you like I did last time. You will be mine again."  
"I would sooner die than let you touch me again."  
"Would you prefer Johnny to die?"  
"You will never have my body again. You had the power once, I am taking it back."  
"You've forgotten the pain that statement caused you once before. Do you remember? Do you remember how your screams echoed through the palace? How the hot poker felt against your tender stomach? How the beatings felt, only to be taken again to my chamber, and forced to please me again?"  
"I remember. I remember every second of it. And I will never surrender to you again."  
"What will Johnny think about that, little Miet? Do you think he will want some little whore by his side, Miet?"  
"I AM SONYA BLADE!" Sonya wakes up, to Johnny shaking her.  
"Are you OK?" She catches her breath, trying to regain her composure. She leaned against him, holding him for dear life.  
"I saw him."  
"Who?"  
"Shang Tsung. He came to me in a dream."  
"What did he say?"  
"He's tormenting me. There's something I have to tell you."  
"What is it, Sonya?" She bit her lip slightly.  
"When I was in Netherealm, I had one duty that you don't know about."  
"You mean?" She nods, crying.  
"I had no choice. I tried to fight, but . . ." Johnny held her even tighter, as she sobbed into his chest.  
"It's OK. It's OK, baby. It's OK." Regaining some of her composure, she looked up into his eyes.  
"You want me to go?"  
"Go?"  
"You won't want some whore at your side."  
"Sonya, you were raped. That's not a whore."  
"You can't possibly still love me." He sits up, pulling her up next to him. He stares deep into her eyes.  
"Let's get something straight, right now. I will always love you. Nothing he does will change that, ever. I loved you more than life two years ago. And my love for you grows and grows. Sonya, I don't care. I love you, Sonya. He can't change that." She lays her head on his chest.  
"And I love you, Johnny Cage." Johnny could feel his heart almost leap out of his chest. These were the words that he had been dying to hear since the day he found her in the tower. His grip on her eased, as she relaxed into him. As she drifted into sleep, he gently stroked her hair, and made a silent vow. Live or die, Shang Tsung would never have Sonya Blade again. That thought carries him to sleep.  
Sonya stood at the foot of the bed. She looked down at Johnny, watching him sleep peacefully. A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away, pulled the jacket tight around her, and walked downstairs. She fired up her Harley, and rode to the base. Walking past security, she walked to the portal chamber. She set the coordinates, fired it up, and walked through. She found herself standing in Shang Tsung's throne room. He sits on the throne, smiling.  
"He sent you away, didn't he, little Miet?"  
"I am Sonya Blade, and yes, he did." He laughs.  
"Take her away. I will decide how much pain she will endure for this treachery later." The men grab her arms, leading her away. 


	5. Hunting Season

Johnny awakened, to find himself alone. He got up, and looked for Sonya. Not finding her, he sat back on the bed. He looked at the nightstand, and found a note. Reading it, he leaped to his feet.  
"RAIDEN!" Raiden appears.  
"You rang?"  
"Is it true?" Raiden nods.  
"She couldn't face the possibility of your death, so she chose her own instead." Johnny lowered his head.  
"Can I beat him?"  
"Not now. He has your heart. That's all you're lacking." He stands up, walking out. He drove to the base, to find Jax in a panic.  
"Where did she go? Where are the coordinates?"  
"She erased them, sir."  
"Erased them? Jesus Christ."  
"I know where she is." Jax turns, to see Johnny.  
Jax and Johnny sit in the Colonel's office, waiting. He walks in a few minutes later.  
"I've just been briefed on the situation. Mr. Cage, you know where she is?"  
"Yes, sir. She returned to Netherealm, sir."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"The being that held her there, Shang Tsung, challenged Johnny to fight him. You know Sonya and her heart."  
"I see. What can we do about it?"  
"Sir, I'd like to request a search and rescue team."  
"Major, you know I can't do that. The budget won't allow it."  
"I know, sir, but . . ."  
"No buts. However, I do have a few weekend liberties in here somewhere. You and I have some hunting to do." Jax smiles.  
"Hunting. Yes, sir." The Colonel gets up, opening the door, finding a crowd standing outside.  
"The Major and I have a hunting expedition this weekend. Would anyone like to join us?"  
"HUP!"  
"Well, then, Jones, get to the armory, I want everything we've got. Martinez, get to supply. Sanchez, pull up everything you can on Neatherealm."  
"YES, SIR!"  
"Why are you still standing here? DISMISSED, LET'S GO!"  
Sonya, dressed back in her slave garments, and already tortured, is brought before Shang Tsung. He smiles evilly, walking a slow circle around her.  
"I warned you, Miet, it would be far worse than you could imagine this time." Sonya closed her eyes tightly, trying not to tremble.  
"You can do nothing to me you haven't done already." He lands a knee in her solar plexus, sending her to her knees, coughing.  
"You are quite wrong, Miet."  
"I AM SONYA BLADE!" He kicks her in the back, sending her tumbling into the throne. The doors suddenly fly open, as the guards in the room turn around. Three bullets take them out, as Johnny sprints to Sonya. He puts his arm around her, kneeling next to her.  
"Are you OK?" She nods, hugging him.  
"I am now." He kisses her head.  
"How sweet. I'm touched, really."  
"No," Shang turns, to see Jax, who lands an uppercut, sending him flying backwards, "Now, you're touched."  
"Back off, Jax, this is my fight." Johnny strips off the gear.  
"So, you want to fight me?"  
"No, I wanna kill you."  
"You shall have your chance." Johnny and Shang Tsung begin circling each other. Johnny lunges forward with a kick. Shang Tsung blocks, landing a blow to his ribs. Johnny stumbles backwards, as Shang moves in again. Johnny lets him go for another punch, blocks it, and kicks him in the solar plexus. He steps back, as Johnny tries another, and grabs his leg, "What will you do now?"  
"This." Johnny falls backwards, landing a kick to the groin, knocking Shang to his knees, "Looks like you and your boy have the same weakness." He lands a hard knee to Shang's face, breaking his nose.  
"I will kill you for that." Shang Tsung struggles to his feet, as Johnny lands an uppercut, sending him back down. He tries to get up, and falls down again.  
"You loose, you shape shifting sonuvabitch." Johnny said, walking off. He walks to Sonya, and hugs her.  
"Johnny!" Johnny turns around, seeing Shang Tsung powering up. Shang Tsung suddenly falls over, holding his chest. Behind him Jamie stands, a smoking nine millimeter in her hands.  
"That's for mom, fuck you and die." She unloads the clip on him. Sonya walks behind her, hugging her from behind.  
"Let it go, angel." Jamie drops the gun, hugging her. Johnny and Jax join them, as they walk through the portal. 


	6. As it should be

A month later, Sonya finds herself standing in Charlie's bathroom. She checks herself one more time in the mirror, as Jamie walks in.  
"You ready yet? You're gonna be late."  
"Do I look good?"  
"What do you think?" Sonya touches her bangs one more time, and nods, following Jamie out. Getting in a BMW, Jamie drives her off.  
"You ready for this?" Sonya nods, as Jamie pulls into the parking lot of the ceremony field. Getting out, they find Charlie waiting for them.  
"Now, Blade, you're sure you want me to do this?"  
"Charlie, I can't think of anyone else that deserves the honor more." He smiles brightly, taking her hand. He leads her to a tent, where she finds Jax, who was also waiting.  
"I can't believe you talked me into this."  
"Hey, you're my best friend. I need you to do this."  
"Yeah, but it's weird."  
"I'm Sonya Blade, I specialize in weird."  
"I'll give you this, it's never boring. You ready?"  
"Yeah." Jax kisses her on the cheek, and walks off. The wedding march begins, as Charlie leads her onto the red carpet, all of the base sitting and watching. He walks her to Johnny, who's waiting at the end, adjusting his sunglasses. Raiden stands in front of the aisle.  
"And who gives this woman away?"  
"I do, your lordship."  
"I prefer Raiden." Charlie laughs, stepping away. Sonya looks at Jax, smiling.  
"Maid of Honor, Jax?"  
"Don't start, Raiden." Raiden laughs.  
"Greetings, all. I was there the day these two met. Young Sonya, chasing down Kano. Young Johnny, chasing down fame, and anything in a skirt. She shoved her nine millimeter under his chin, and almost blew his head off. And then it just went downhill from there. In a million years, I would have never imagined they would unite, yet, here they stand. John Carlton, do you take Sonya Blade as your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Johnny gently strokes her cheek.  
"I do."  
"Sonya Blade, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and obey . . ." Sonya looks at Raiden.  
"Obey? Excuse me?" Everyone, including Johnny, cracks up.  
"You have learned, Sonya. To love, honor, and cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Sonya said, gently taking his hand.  
"Who has the rings?" Jamie steps forward.  
"I do, TG."  
"Very well. Johnny, place the ring on Sonya's finger," Johnny puts the ring on her finger, "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Johnny leans in, gently kissing her, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. John Carlton-Blade." They walk together through the military salute. 


End file.
